


Together Again

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Team as Family, Volume 8 (RWBY), they're good kids your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Team JNR plus Oscar reunites.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Nora Valkyrie & Oscar Pine, lie ren & jaune arc & nora valkyrie & oscar pine
Kudos: 35





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> For LyraLore on fanfiction.net, who wanted to see a JNR reunion. I tossed Oscar in there as well, because I love him. This is set in episode 10, right before Ironwood's broadcast. I felt that the actual reunion in canon was a bit lacklaster so here's a little attention for these good kids. Volume 8 spoilers ahead. Enjoy!

They're a bit taken aback when they first see her, pale and shaky with bandages peeking out from under her clothes, but her smile is bright when she spots them. Nora immediately rushes down the remaining stairs between them to throw her arms around their shoulders.

"Jaune!" Nora shouts joyfully, engulfing him in a firm hug. "I'm so glad that you're back!"

"Hey—Nora," he manages to choke out, only slightly suffocated by the strength of her hug. "Good to see you too."

After letting him flail for a moment, Nora releases him and turns to Ren. "And Ren." She pauses for a moment, arms outstretched but not touching. "I'm glad that you made it back safe."

"Nora," Ren says softly, his voice full of emotion. For once, he's the one to step forwards, to close the gap between them as he pulls her in for a hug. "I was so worried." He pulls back slightly, examining the bandages on her arms. "What happened to you?"

Her smile fades slightly as she laughs awkwardly. "That's—a bit of a long story. We can talk about it later. For now, I'm just so glad that you guys are here."

Ren nods reluctantly. "Okay. Later."

"A lot has happened in the day we've been apart," Jaune muses softly.

"Yeah, it has," Nora agrees. She frowns suddenly, glancing around. "Speaking of which, where's my boy Oscar at?"

"Uh, Nora, he's over here," Jaune says, pointing to where Oscar has been hovering by Emerald's side, awkwardly watching the happy reunions.

"Uh, hey Nora!" Oscar calls as she rushes towards him, arms outstretched.

She stops short in front of him instead of tackling him in a hug, taking in his various injuries. "What. Happened?" she demands immediately.

Oscar chuckles slightly. "I'm afraid that Salem was a less than gracious host." Nora bites her lip, looking him up and down, until Oscar tugs on her arms and pulls her in for a gentle hug. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Oh, Oscar," Nora murmurs, her voice choked with emotion. She releases him, clearing her throat. "Next time I see Salem, I'm going to break her legs for what she did to you."

Oscar laughs again. "I'll be right there with you."

"As will we," Ren says quietly.

There are tears shining in Nora's eyes, but she blinks them away. "I missed you guys so much," she murmurs, her voice cracking slightly. Jaune and Ren both wrap an arm around her shoulders, and Oscar takes her hands in his own and squeezes them.

"We missed you too," Ren replies quietly.

"But we're all back together now," Jaune says, tone gentle but firm. "And that's what matters right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Anyone else terrified for the new episode tomorrow?
> 
> If you ever want to hang out and chat, I'm on tumblr at fandomdabbles and sneezehq. I'm also on discord if y'all are into that sort of thing.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.


End file.
